Magic
Magic, is a powerful but little understood force in the world. Magic is the manipulation of magicka in order to directly control reality in some way. The individual casting of this force to form a mystical effect is called a spell. One who works magic is a wizard. Although all races have magical aptitudes, those with elvish blood outshine the others. In Pandora it is believed, particularly by the Maesters, that magic, if it ever existed, is now gone from the world. Only one in every hundred Maesters bother to study the subject long enough to earn a Valyrian steel link for their chains. Nevertheless, throughout the known world, magic is still practiced, particularly in the eastern corners, although its effects and the power of its practitioners are frequently questioned by people of the west. With the rebirth of dragons, magic around the world seems to be slowly growing back. Charlatans have found that their tricks are becoming spells, while the power of established practitioners has begun to rapidly and greatly increase. Dragons have a strong connection to magic, and magic is strongest in their presence, even more so the stronger they are. Types of magic * Traditional Magic: One of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the known world and the forces of Nature. Traditional magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of magic known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact whenever a wizard uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds. * Dark Magic: Also coined "Black Magic", is a powerful form of sorcery that draws on malevolent powers and may be used for negative purposes (e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, to injure or kill, or for the profit of oneself rather than for the benefit of others). In popular usage, the term "dark magic" is often used to describe any form of sorcery that is used against the Balance of Nature. * Blood magic: Forbidden in most societies as it's heavily associated with Dark Magic, it involves the sacrifice of both animals and/or humans. * Necromancy: A magical practice that allows the user to contact, control and even revive the dead. While most wizards who practice Necromancy are known to channel Dark Magic, it is known that a user can use any magic of their choosing to practice Necromancy. * Fire-Magic: Unique only to those who worship the Lord of Light. Despite few men around the world having been known to practice the Lord's magic, it's still up to the Lord on who he imbues with his-Magic. Those who he has chosen have mainly only been women i.e.: The Nightsisters * Warging: The ability to enter the mind of an animal and experience and/or control its actions. * Greensight: A magical ability that allows the user to experience prophetic dreams. * Shadow-birthing: Magic Users who may give birth to shadows shortly after being impregnated by a man. These "shadows" are commonly called associated with demons due to the frightening forms they can take. Other arcane arts Enchanting The art of enchanting involves adding a magical enchantment to a regular item, causing it to have special effects when used. An enchantment is a spell sealed, trapped into an object to confer mystical attributes, which are supported by Souls. To create an enchanted item, one must have an unenchanted item, and a specific enchantment that is known and can be placed on the item. Any type of unenchanted item can be enchanted, whether it be weapons, armor, clothing and/or jewelry. Alchemy Alchemy is the study and use of many materials with powers that may influence the flow of magicka in the world. Alchemy involves an interface and takes multiple ingredients and mixing them together to create potions. Several different parts of an alchemy lab determine the many variables and results of making a potion. A mortar and pestle is a bowl and grinding tool used for physically and mechanically breaking down alchemical ingredients into powders, pulps or juices used in alchemical operations. A retort is a vessel with a beaked cap or head used to transform, purify, clean or refine raw ingredients into more refined substances used in alchemical preparations. A calcinator is a stove or crucible used to reduce metals and other refined substances to ash so their arcane properties can be separated from the ash. It is also used to increase the magnitude of all known effects of the specific item. An alembic is a double glass container in which the arcane properties of raw, refined, arcane, non-arcane and supernatural substances are distilled from their raw ingredients. The materials are infused, then heated until vapor is produced; then, the vapor moves to and condenses in the other container, precipitating the distilled materials with the desired alchemical and magical effects. Divination TBC Types of magical items Spells can be imbued into objects in which then these objects can then be used to influence reality. Imbuing items with magical effects is called "enchanting." Those without magical affinities can still use these objects. *Enchanted Weapons *Enchanted Armor *Enchanted Jewelry *Magic scrolls *Wizard Staves Unique magical artifacts Weapons and apparel *Staff of Magnus *Saarthal Amulet Groups * Warlocks: magic practitioners of Thenn, based at the House of the Undying. Known for their custom of drinking Shade of the evening. * Alchemists' Guild: a society of learned men of Pandora boasting the practice of ancient magic and abilities such as transmuting metals, now limited to the production and manipulation of wildfire. * Nightsisters: a clan and an order of magic-wielding females who live in Xezdren, a land bathed in dark energies. These magic users are able to perform their arcane magics through worship of the Lord of Light. Notable Magic Practitioners *